


We Didn't Start The Fire

by 48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Trans Sam Winchester, WIP, also idk what im doing with adam and michael in this yet, alternate S13 stuff, kicks off around S13's finale, not complete or coherent at all yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue/pseuds/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue
Summary: The Cage reopens.Things escalate.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	We Didn't Start The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick and miserable and wanted to try something because absolutely nothing else is working with me.
> 
> Anyway this is loosely inspired by Sam going, "Repressing your trauma and not talking about it isn't healthy" or whatever the exact quote was in S15 because Sam hasn't talked about some things and he and Jack are gonna chat.
> 
> \--
> 
> early setup I couldn't make work with the rest of this:  
> 

Ever since Lucifer got out of the Cage, Cas has been making a plan to reinforce it and throw the Devil back in.

He owes it to Sam, for letting him out.

He just needs to figure out a way to make it work.

And once he does, he'll tell Sam.

And they'll find a way to cast Lucifer back down to Hell, where he belongs.

\--

Once Kelly and Jack are in picture, Cas redoubles his efforts. Even contacts Rowena to make sure she can help, if possible. (He doesn't try to track down Chuck again. He doesn't trust he'll let Lucifer be put back in, not after everything, and he refrains from seeking out Amara, simply because he doubts she'll be on board with locking anyone up away again, however deserving Lucifer may be.)

He doesn't tell Sam about the fail safe.

Not until he knows it'll work.

Sam has had enough false hopes for a lifetime, and Cas doesn't need to add more of them.

\--

Lucifer, of course, knows Castiel pretty well post-possession.

He also knows what to look out for.

And if little Cassie thinks he's going to turn a blind eye, well...

Just because he has other priorities at the moment, doesn't mean he can't multitask.

\--

Sam finds Castiel's research after Kelly and Cas have both died, long after they've found Jack, and doesn't tell Dean.

Even if Dean wasn't grieving, he doesn't think he could trust Sam with the back up plan, and nor does Sam trust Dean not to try and throw Jack in there right out the gate.

(That, and Sam can't find the keys to the Cage, anyway. Wherever Cas stowed them, they're gone.)

(And Sam tries not to worry about who might have them, instead.)

\--

When Cas comes back, he and Sam figure out how to get the keys out of Lucifer's clutches now that he's in their world again.

Rowena only finds an opening when they get the grace to recover Jack from the other world.

They don't tell anyone else, still.

\--

This proves to be a bit of a miscalculation, once Lucifer brings Sam back.

\--

It's afterwards, when Lucifer comes for Jack, and Jack rejects him, that everything goes to Hell.

\--

The Cage yawns open inside the church, Lucifer dangling Sam over the edge.

Jack's rejection had a little side effect of making him lose it, just a little. The last straw that broke the camel's back, so to speak.

"Look, Sammy, as much as you've gone and pissed me off, I'll admit it. You're right. Jack doesn't deserve to have to make the hard calls. He's young, and stupid, and follows your lead. But after I'm done fixing your little mess, I'll come back for the both of you. Promise. You just need some time to cool off-"

\--

Jack runs at Lucifer and tries to shove him in.

\--

Lucifer falls, Jack tumbling after him.

And Sam isn't going to let Jack suffer down there- not alone.

Not with him.

\--

"Here we are. Home again."

\--

Sam lies crumpled on the floor of the Cage when he landed, trying to shield Jack, before Lucifer kicks Sam in the ribs.

"You missed it that bad, huh?"

\--

"You must be so proud of yourself, Sammy. He takes so much after you."

\--

"Was it jealousy? Couldn't handle me bringing the new baby home after I took my eyes off you? Hmm?"

\--

"It was real. Jack is real."

"You sure, Sam? You absolutely positive I didn't stir this special right for you?"

\--

"Thanks to Jack's generosity, I'm going to do what I should've done the first time. Made all those little cockroaches you left me to rot for die slow and proper like they were made to, make Dean and Cassie and everyone watch as the virus does it's thing, and you're going to think about what you've done while I let you have a break. Okay, babe? I'll be back before you know it."

\--

"Jack, listen. I'm... I'm not going to be holding it together very well down here. I'm... I might not be sure what is real. But I am not going to let anything happen to you."

\--

"I've never talked about it. Not... not to anyone. I don't... I don't know how."

\--

"I wasn't scared of you, Jack. I wasn't. I just... When you called me Father-"

"You thought I thought you were Lucifer."

Sam nods.

**Author's Note:**

> I might also alter this so Sam tries to throw Lucifer back in but then Jack shoves Lucifer in and falls and/or Lucifer pulls Jack in after him and then Sam does his thing
> 
> the other thing I might have is Sam not knowing the cage was reinforced at all and have Lucifer just steal stuff from Cas and then springing that news on them and having Jack be the one to activate the "secret" fail safe against Lucifer he doesn't understand idk yet


End file.
